My Gold Light
by Emoroza98
Summary: 17 yaer old Rose lives in a dark world she lost her parents at the age of 10 and now lives with her abusive uncle and 14 year old little sister who is clueless about Rose and her uncle Adrian, but can her dark world light up with Dimitri who has his own problems * There are chapters with rape in it*
1. Chapter 1

NA:This is my first fanfic story

Chapter 1

RPOV

I could feel the sharp glass cut into me as I lay still in the up turned car trying hard to catch my breath. I look around trying to see if my mom, dad, and my 7-year-old baby sister was alright. I sat up slowly and looked to the side seeing Lily bleeding, but still breathing giving me only a little hope , but when I looked at my mom and dad the hope I had left been had crushed. I saw my dad, blood was flowing down the side of his head with his eyes closed and my mom the same way only her eyes open looking at me. As I continued to look into her dead eyes I felt myself getting sucked into a different world. A new nightmare

I was choking, no something was choking me. When I opened my eyes I as meat with cold green eyes Rose

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up gasping for air as I open my eyes from the same nightmare I aways had. As I became more a wear of my surrounding I felt an arm and leg on top of me. I turned my head look at the man next to me feeling disgusted with him and myself. I could feel tears falling from my face as I slowly got up from my bed still in pain from last night. I couldn't help but look back in pain at the man in my bed. This was the same man who was supposed to love me and protect me take care of me like my mother would have wanted. The same man who was my uncle, my uncle Adrien.

_ AN: None of the character from the VA books belong to me. And let me know if I should keep wiring


	2. Chapter 2

NA: First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm so sorry that I took so long to review there is no excuse for that.

Next I'd like to thank Miss Fallen Talent for encouraging me to publish my story  
And lastly let me know if want me to change who's Rose uncle is I'm not going to lie I kinda like Adrian.

IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN VA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS :(  
Chapter 2

RPOV

I tried my best not to think about what happened last night as I showed cleaning my skin raw to erase all trace of him touching me, kissing me, and treating* me. Telling me he would kill me and hurt Lily if I ever told anyone what was going on. Remembering his words made me want to cry because I knew he wasn't always like this; so cold, mean and hurtful. I could remember when I was younger he would play tag with us, he'd throw Lily on his shoulders and him spinning us around.

All that stop when my mom died, that's when everything changed. At first he would just sit in his room and drink until Adrian was drunk then he would stumble towards me and tell me it was my fault my mom was dead. then when I got older around 10 he started hitting me until would bleed, when that wasn't enough anymore he would hit me and rape me.

The only thing that made me happy now was my sister who Adrian had never hurt. I think that had something to do with Lily looking so much like mom. She curly red hair that refused to be tamed , beautiful hazel eyes that sat on top heart-shaped face with freckles that went across her button nose, and slim body.  
Whatever the reason was it mad me happy because if the though ever crossed his mind I would have to kill him. After all, she was the only reason i stayed and put up with him instead of killing him. I knew for a fact if people found out about what's happening a social workers would put us in foster care and we could end up separated and I couldn't have that after all she was the only family I had left.

Snapping out of it I turned off the shower before I turned into a prune. Wrapping a towel around me I walked back into my room thankful to see it empty. I got dressed in my blue ripped skinny jeans, white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and my black combat boots. I added just a little make up and left my hair in its natural waves.  
Walking down stairs I went to go wake lily up only to bump into a wall,but as I looked up from where I was on the ground my met a very piss off looking Adrian.

" What you can't see where your going? or are you really that fucking dumb?"

" I...I..umm" I wanted to say something I really did, I wanted to tell him to fuck off and ask if he couldn't watch were he wa going, but for some reason I never could there was always this fair that kept me from saying what I wanted to.

" Sorry" was the only thing I mange to get out. he pushed me out of his way almost making me fall down again.

" Lily, wake up" I said as pulled the covers off of her only to have her push me way and grab the covers again. I walked out only to come back with a cup of cold water. i came and closer yanked the covers off again, dumping the cold water on her.

" ROSE" she yelled at the top of her lungs, I fell to the floor laughing

" That's what you get for not waking up" I said laughing with tears falling from my eyes

" Get dressed we have to leave soon" I said finally calmed down

~~~ 's~~~

We finally pulled up to the school in Adrian's car. As I took in the school I couldn't help but feel intimated, it was  
sprawling and gothic looking. This school was built in european style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost church like architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. It looked more like a college campus than a high school.

'' Lily go on and get scelga while I talk to Rose.'' Adrian said with a small smile while I was in the back kicking myself in the head for not getting out of the car fast enough. I could see Lily looking at me silently asking what I did wrong this time. I just shrugged and looked away rolling my eyes because Adrian always wanted to talk.

'' Umm... could you hurry up with the talk? I don't wanna be late for school.'' I said my voice coming out more meek than I wanted.

I could see a cruel smile slowly work its way onto his face. I did not like it one bit.

'' Oh it's nothing I just wanted to let you know that we're having company to night after Lily leaves to spend the night next door with that Alyssa girl'' he finished with a smile.

I flet cold and numb I couldn't breath I flet my heart speeding up, tares were pooling in my eyes. I got out of the car as Adrian drove off. I wasn't really paying attention as walked up to the building. I relized that that wasn't such a good idea as walked into a wall.

'' Exuse me, can you get off of me plesa?'' I looked down and was shocked at what I saw. insted of being meet with a wall, i was meet beauitful brown eyes.

'' I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry''

'' What no sorry,'' I said as I started to up '' and I'm not crying about that'' I as I started to get up and dust myself off.

'' I'm Dimitri by the way'' I looked up shack his hand but midway i stoped. He looked godlike. His skin was golden with shoulder leanth hair that was two shads darker than mine, and kinda thick eyebrows, with beauitful brown eyes that make you wanna cry and kissable lips.

'' I'm Rose''


End file.
